Mi Casa es Su Casa (JTWD)
Synopsis The group meets a woman who allows them to stay in her mansion. Madison doesn't trust the mansion very much. Plot The group walks along tiredly in the sun. Everyone has taken off a few layers or cut the sleeves off their shirts so they'd be less hot. They come across a sign that says, Refugio, por el camino. Kyle tells them it means there's a safe place down the road. "Must be a camp." Kelly says. They enter the camp to see most of it destroyed. Rey sees a few dead bodies and asks what happened. "Did people do this or undead?" Adele asks. Madison says it may have been people and points out that the bodies have bullet holes in them. She then picks up the shell casing of a bullet off the ground. Adele is observing one of the bodies when it awakens and grabs her arm. She screams, grabbing a knife off the ground and stabbing it in the eye. Everyone gets weapons out and start fighting off the undead citizens that begin to rise. Kelly grabs a shovel and turns to see a little girl had turned and frowns before swinging and hitting the child in the head. Rey uses his knife to fight off a few undead, noticing a man who is still alive is stumbling with undead, being bit. Kelly sees Rey eyeing the man and knows Rey is going to kill him. She yells, "Rey, don't!" He ignores and runs to the man, pushing him away from the undead and killing them before stabbing him in the head. Kelly runs to him and pushes him down, asking what he's thinking. "We could have helped that man!" Rey stands and says he was bit and dead anyway. Jen tells the kids they need to stop fighting. "We need to just keep moving on and find a new place to stay. A woman walks up to refugio and sees what happened and looks at the group. Jeff sees her and asks what she wants. The woman, Arys, pulls out a gun and demands to know why they killed the citizens. Ed says it wasn't them. "We found them all turned, we put them down. Someone else shot them all." Arys lowers her gun and apologizes. She asks if they would like to come to the mansion she works at. "It isn't overrun. The owners are nice people." The group agrees to go to the mansion and follow Arys. At the mansion, Esme sees them coming up and introduces herself. She then introduces her daughter and son, Sofia and Raymond. While shown to their rooms, Madison starts wandering and finds a room with a map and guns. She sees Refugio is marked on the map and sees the bullets are exactly like the one she found before, comparing them. Madison tells Jen, Marie, Ed and Jeff. "We cannot stay here." Jeff says she doesn't know if they did it. He points out it could be a coincidence they have the same bullets. Madison says she is trying to protect them all. "Why can't you guys listen to me for once?" She sits outside on a chair. Rey is already there with some weed. He asks if she wants some and she accepts, telling him to go to bed. Arys walks up and asks if everything is okay. Madison says it's all good. Arys says she knows she's lying and asks what's up. Madison tells her about what she found in that room. Arys says that doesn't sound like something the family would do. She then pauses and Madison asks what's wrong. "They all went out earlier today with a few bags. They may have carried the guns in there." Sofia overhears and turns to walk to her mother. "The blond one and Arys know." At breakfast the next day, Esme is talking to everyone at the table. She says she's glad everyone is there. "However. We have a snoop. Someone knows too much and has spoiled your entire stay." She looks at Madison and says she should have never looked in that room. Esme then pulls out a gun and points it at Madison. Jen screams and Madison pulls her chair out and crawls under the table as Esme fires. Adele pulls her chair out to help Madison but is grabbed by Rico, who is punched by Rey. Everyone is fighting until Esme fires a bullet in the cieling. She asks where Madison is and Diego announces she ran out of the mansion. "None of them leave! Find her!" Madison is running down the road until she collapses. She hears someone approaching behind her and pulls out her knife. Arys screams, saying to stop. "I'm going to help you, okay?!" Madison nods and asks what they're going to do. Co-Stars *Sebastián Cano as Diego *Unknown as Rico Deaths *Citizens of Refugio (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *All citizens of Refugio were killed by Esme and her family. *The ending was supposed to have Charli run up and help Madison, but the creator decided against it. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes